mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Odi Salvete
History Eira and Odi Salvete. Two young kids that began to trick people as soon as they were old enough to understand that they looked almost the same. As they grew older, they only got better and smarter at their pranking. That said, between their parents and their own growing self awareness, the two of them realised it wasn't a career. Being surprisingly mature about it, Eira and Odi set about picking something for their future. Having picked becoming hunters, while neither them nor their parents knew what prompted it, they set about training for their first step, Signal Academy. Once old enough, they began their schooling. Both excellent at practical activities, they fell behind somewhat with other studies. This was almost definitely from them constantly swapping roles, spending much less time working than they should have. Despite this, when they finished at Signal, they had the transcripts needed to get to Beacon. Appearance ! :D]]Odi is the one on the left side. Weapons and skills Paired Razor Chains: Built with his semblance in mind, Odi made these two "chains" with two ideas for the weapon. The first being it worked well with his semblance, the other being that using them like whips made them very effective to be used in conjunction. Both of these razor chains are ten metres in length and are essentially similar in nature to a sword but with the characteristics of a chain. This flexibility lets them be used like a whip, and can easily be used like a sword with enough momentum. For convenience, they can clip onto special holsters behind his waist. Skills and abilities: Fantastic with make-up, both Odi and his sister can switch places and change their positions within minutes. While not useful in combat, they use it everywhere else. Inside combat, he is very athletic, and uses his semblance to make his style very difficult to predict with sudden changes of direction and thrown weaponry. His style revolves around his semblance for the most part, using it to guide his razor chains, and even do so at range. Because he doesn't need direct contact to keep fighting with his weapons, Odi often uses this to his advantage. Making his opponent think he's lost a weapon, only to bring it flying back to him. Semblance: Tethering Odi's semblance is the ability to "tether" himself to something using his aura. It gives him no control over what he is tethered to, but he can reel it or himself to the other. For obvious reasons, this can take a lot of energy to do, with the tether being longer, or being held onto for too long. It takes a great deal of concentration to keep up, and the tether can be broken if he is pressed too hard. Personality A prankster, just like his sister. Rather friendly, Odi is almost always thinking of a way to trick you just for a laugh, regardless of who you are. Even though he and his sister like tricking people, they are both nice people. Helpful and open, they rarely shy away from anything. Although he is not often serious, Odi knows when to relax the joking to a minimum. Almost exactly the same as his sister, they often trade places, with a bit of disguising to hide the differences. Knowing exactly how the other would act, and sharing everything with each other, no one has ever realised they were tricked until told, if they were. Because of this, they are both ready to swap places at a moments notice, and do so as much as they can manage. The only difference personality wise between Eira and Odi is that she hates air travel, which sometimes puts Odi in a weird mood. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:In Progress